<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for the night by kitsuyuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090912">Waiting for the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki'>kitsuyuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, F/F, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mental Instability, Multi, Sex, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shimizu gets a call from the person who destroyed her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting for the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fanfic is divided into two parts. The first part is told by Kiyoko and the second part by Yachi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My cell phone rings. An unknown number appears on the screen.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"How long, Kiyoko." No, it can't be ...</p>
<p>"YACHI!" My teeth clench with rage.</p>
<p>"I like it better when you call me Hitoka." Your speech is full of malice. "How about we meet again?"</p>
<p>"You destroyed my life and still have the courage to ask me to find you ..." This is really unbelievable. "GET OUT! DISAPPEAR! I NEVER WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING FACE ANYMORE!"</p>
<p>I hear an unpleasant laugh.</p>
<p>"How cruel ... But I have a proposal for you."</p>
<p>"I don't want to hea…" I was interrupted.</p>
<p>"I know you're going through some difficulties and that's why I wanted to know if you would like to be supported by me. You know, I got a rich fiance who would do anything for me."</p>
<p>"It's your fault that I'm in the shit! You got an idiot to support you, but I'm not interested in being your toy."</p>
<p>"An idiot? Who knows. Leaving that aside, I'll stop by your place tonight. I'll change your mind and relive that 'magical' night."</p>
<p>You hang up without giving me time to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, that night.</p>
<p>Hot and hungry kisses.</p>
<p>Looks full of lust that devoured me completely.</p>
<p>Hands that felt and squeezed me without shame.</p>
<p>Your tongue exploring every part of me, not just inside my mouth.</p>
<p>Our breasts against each other.</p>
<p>Your fingers penetrating me.</p>
<p>Our bodies so close that it was as if we were a single person.</p>
<p>A pleasant night. A night of celebration. Celebrating for my parents, after so long, they finally accepted me for being who I was, and for accepting you in my life.</p>
<p>But it was all over when I woke up.</p>
<p>My parents were dead and you were gone from my house. In the end, I ended up in jail for a crime I didn't commit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hate. After I was released, that was the only thing left of me for you.</p>
<p>Tonight I will have my revenge. I'll let you in my house, just so I can kill you slowly and painfully with a knife, just like you did with my parents.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>I think I'm on my way to death... What fun.</p>
<p>But Kiyoko Shimizu, you forgot. You forgot that your parents didn't accept you.</p>
<p>You forgot that I was not the one who got carried away by anger.</p>
<p>You forgot that it was not me who left a sledgehammer with the head wrapped in various cloths, in a convenient place.</p>
<p>You forgot that it wasn't me who knocked out your parents.</p>
<p>You forgot that after our 'special' night, it was you who stabbed them, without pity.</p>
<p>It was a lovely sight and even covered in red, you were still as beautiful as ever. Your hands were completely bloody and there were several splatters of blood on other parts of your body, mainly on your face.</p>
<p>You got tired and ended up sleeping in the living room. The only thing I did was leave the house before the police arrived, after all, I didn't want to be arrested for complicity.</p>
<p>It is unfortunate that your mind has not endured the truth and is now living in an illusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now I just want the night to come quickly. Not knowing if I'm going to die or if the pleasure I'm going to give you, will save me, it's really exciting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>